Kim's Crush
by jiminieeeexoxo
Summary: When Julie breaks up with Milton, Kim discovers that she might like him more than a friend.


Hey guys! I have a new story coming right up and guess what? It's a Kickin It fanfic! My first ever fanfic for this fandom! This story takes place in about season 2. I am so excited and hope you all like it. Let me know of you want me to write a Kick fanfic, right now this is a Milton and Kim fanfic! Please review and favorite if you absolutely lovvvveee it!

 **Kim's Crush**

 **Chapter One**

 **Kim's POV**

I hugged Jack and his new girlfriend, Lindsay, and congratulated them. Deep down I was absolutely horrified. I had feelings for Jack since we met. I should have confessed when I had the chance. Now Jack's been stolen by some new girl Lindsay who, did I forget to mention is all Betty two shoes around Jack but when she's with us, her true form is revealed.

She of course had to join the dojo and criticizes everything we do, but when Jack comes around she acts like his damsel in distress when she is clearly a strong girl that can take care of herself.

I mean, she isn't a black belt like me, but she's still strong. (Sorry, just had to get some bragging rights in there!)

I huffed as Lindsay was kicking the punching dummies as Jerry was checking her out.

"Jerry!" I whispered harshly, nagging him in the gut.

"Ow, sorry! I can't help it if Jack's girlfriend is the definition of hot!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the girl with makeup caked onto her face throwing small punches at the poorly made punching dummy.

I heard the door to the dojo opening and in stepped Jack. As if right on cue, Lindsay jumped onto his shoulders.

"Hey baby! I finally threw a punch good enough to get my green belt!" she smirked, letting out a fake little giggle.

"That's awesome, Linds!" he smiled and kissed her.

It was a short kiss, but still made me gag. Wow, PDA much? I then noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Jack's pocket.

"Hey, Jack. What's that?" I asked, pointing to the piece of paper.

"Oh, yeah. About that. I have to tell you guys something."

We all looked at Jack as he sighed and continued, "I've decided to go to Otai Academy. They offered me the scholarship again. I couldn't say no."

"Oh," I said, disappointedly.

Jerry was tearing up as Eddie walked out of Rudy's office and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up guys?" Eddie asked.

"Jack's leaving. He's going to Otai. They gave him another scholarship," I explained.

Eddie gave Jack a hug as the door to the dojo opened for the second time. What now?!

It was Milton. He stepped in the room and immediately noticed the sad atmosphere.

"How can you do this to me Jack? I thought we had something special!" Lindsay yelled, storming out. She pushed past Milton as he walked over to us.

"Guys, what was that about?" Milton asked.

"Jack's leaving," Jerry cried.

Milton's already sad face just drooped down even more as we all gave Jack a group hug.

"Video chat when you get to Japan?" Jerry asked.

Jack nodded, "Guys I'll miss you so much. I think I gotta go explain all this to Lindsay."

We all beckoned him forth and waved. Lindsay changed Jack. It's like he only thinks of her now.

Milton walked away from the group and sat down at the bench. He started to tear up as he was looking at a picture of something.

"Milton what's wrong?" I asked him.

"J-Julie broke up with me," he stuttered.

"She what now?!"

"She broke up with me for a black dragon," Milton cried.

"I'm sorry, Milton," I smiled.

He stood up and smiled back at me sadly, wrapping his arms around my waist as he brought me into a tight hug.

I giggled as I accepted his hug, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We stood there for a little while until we pulled apart, realizing that Jerry and Eddie wasn't around anymore.

"Thanks Kim, I needed that," Milton smiled.

"No problem, I did too. Jack left. The dojo feels empty without him. I liked him, Milton. He was the only guy-," I started but was quickly cut off. Milton smiled down at me and pressed his lips to mine.

I stood there in shock as he pulled me into him. My arms hung around him, I was unsure what to do.

This was my first kiss and it was with Milton!

Milton continued to kiss me but must have noticed that I wasn't kissing back. He broke away and looked at me. I was standing there in shock, my eyes were wide and my mouth was open.

"Kim, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me," Milton laughed awkwardly.

"Umm, I have to go. I need to say goodbye to Jack…," I stuttered.

I ran out of the dojo as I heard Milton shout after me.

"Kim!"

I kept running and felt my heart beating out of my chest.

I just kissed Milton - and I guess I liked it.


End file.
